Young
by Sassybookmark
Summary: A Jily oneshot. Marauder era. Halloween People remembered James and Lily Potter. They remembered Lily's fiery defense of justice. They remembered James' mischievous soul. They remembered Lily's bell like laugh, and James' courage. They remembered Lily's bell-bottom jeans, and James' messy hair. They remembered them like they were young. Because that's what they were. Young.


The moon had just begun to rise over the sleepy village of Godrics Hollow, and James lay on the couch, admiring the view of one Lily Potter as she sat in front of the dying fire. The back of her head was turned to him, her crimson red hair pulled up into a haphazard bun. She wore gray sweatpants. A thin black sweater insistently fell off her left shoulder, and she tucked her knees up to her chin.

She looked just as a young woman would.

Because that's what Lily Potter was.

Young.

For some time they sat in a comfortable silence, only broken by the sound of James shifting around to discard his wand onto the coffee table. His jet-black hair stuck up in every which way, his kind hazel eyes forever sparkled with an air of mischief. He wore a loose white tee shirt, expertly matched with his pumpkin themed boxer shorts.

He looked just as a young man would.

Because that's what James Potter was.

Young.

"James."

"Evans"

"Potter actually"

"Oh yeah." A goofy smile spread across James' face. Just as it always did whenever he was reminded how ridiculously lucky he was to have this magnificent woman as his wife.

A pause.

"James," Lily said again, it came out as a whisper.

"Lily?" James recognized the worry in her tone and was at her side within the second.

She turned to him, her bright green eyes shining brighter than the North Star, her bottom lip pulled in between her teeth.

"Lily, love, what is it?"

"Do you think we should have gone out today?"

James sighed, it was October 31st, Harry's first Halloween.

"Love, everything is just fine. We're safe, Harry's safe. There's nothing to worry about. Besides, it was good for him to be out in the air for a change. What's the sense of keeping him alive if we don't let him live?" he whispered gently in her ear.

"I just have a bad feeling about today." Lily whispered back.

"Harry is safe, Lily. I would die for both of you, and you know it. I will keep Harry safe, I will keep you safe. I promise. And James Potter always keeps his promises." He reminded her. At that, Lily relaxed into his arms. James scooped her up and turned her around so she faced him.

"You're gorgeous Lily." Her name rolled off his tongue like it had been there all along.

"Prove it," she challenged, quirking an eyebrow at him.

His lips met hers, slowly, gently. James's hand reached up to cup her face, sweeping a strand of hair back into her bun, smiling into her mouth when it fell right back down. He pulled away from her slowly, still relishing the sweet peppermint and mocha taste of her breath. Lily looked up into his eyes, and she could see the adoration in them.

"I love you," James told her quietly, kissing her again.

"More than Sirius?" Lily asked. Another kiss.

"More than Sirius." He confirmed. And another. The kisses became more frantic, more desperate. Lily slid her hands up James' shirt, tracing patterns over his chest. James pulled her into his lap and his fingers danced at the hem of her sweater.

"Mummy?" A small voice came from the Nursery upstairs.

James groaned and Lily untangled herself from his arms.

"Duty calls," she whispered, and jogged upstairs. She returned shortly after, cradling a young child in her arms. She sat on the couch and beckoned James to join her. He quickly got up and grinned at Harry, holding out his arms to take him from Lily, who obliged. Young Harry wasted no time reaching up and yanking on his fathers nose.

"Oi!" James yelped indignantly, "Watch your hooves mate!"

Harry giggled and reached up for his nose once more. James swerved his head backwards and gave Harry back to his mum.

"Aw Harry," Lily cooed "You get him."

"Hey!"

A sudden loud sound of metal against metal echoed throughout the cottage… the fence swinging open.

"James…" Lily looked at him for confirmation.

"Lily, go. Take Harry and g-"

"No! James are you bloody mad?" She whispered furiously. "We fight together! Until the very end." Even as the words left her mouth, she could feel the foolishness behind them. The snake like sound of cloak slithering across the ground drew closer.

"Lily, I love you. I love you so, so much. I've always loved you. Now go! Take Harry and go!" his voice broke on his son's name.

"James I love you." Her eyes filled with tears, as they met his for the last time. He nodded at her grimly, pressing one last kiss to her lips, before pushing her towards the stairs.

Lily clutched her baby to her chest and ran up the stairs as James disappeared into the hallway, tears streaming down her face. She all but flew into the Nursery and locked the door. The small cottage was silent, but only for a second longer. Lily didn't notice the lock of her front door click open. She was too busy. She threw hampers, boxes, toys, clothes, and drawers in front of the door. Anything she could find, realizing too late that she had left her wand, along with James' on the coffee table. She turned around slowly and looked at Harry, her Harry, James' Harry.

"Mummy loves you Harry." She cried

"Daddy loves you Harry."

Thud.

Lily's heart cracked in two, before shattering completely. Dead, he was dead. He had died for her, for Harry, just as he said he would. James Potter always keeps his promises. She dropped to her knees briefly, the remains of her heart dropping as she heard footstep coming down the hall. She picked up her son, holding him close as she cried, placing one last kiss upon his head, before setting him back down.

"Mummy loves you Harry. Daddy loves you Harry. You are so loved Harry. So, so, loved. Be brave Harry, be br-"

She quickly spun around as the door opened. Every barrier cast aside as though it were nothing more than air. Lily moved protectively in front of Harry's crib.

"Please!" She pleaded with the monster that stood before her, "Not Harry! Please not Harry! I'll do anything."

"You needn't die tonight, I come only for the boy. Stand aside girl, stand aside."

"N-NO! Please! Please not Harry, please! Anything, anything, just not Harry!"

"Stand aside silly girl!"

"Not Harry! Please not Harry, Please not Harry, Please not Harry, Please not Harry, Please not Harry…" she repeated it like a prayer, as though she dreamt he would listen, as though he could have empathy, or remorse.

"STAND ASIDE!"

"NOT HARRY, NOT HARRY, NOT H-"

"Avada Kedevra " Lily potter was engulfed in a green glow, and her body dropped to the ground, as lifeless as her husbands below. And the baby who had not made a sound yet, began to cry.

The world itself seemed to mourn the deaths of Lily and James Potter. People talked in breaking voices as the shock of the news wore away.

They were so young, and so brave.

Lily was such a clever girl, it's a shame…

James was always the life of the party, you know. Quidditch captain too.

They were so full of life! I can't believe they're gone!

Lily and James? Oh, Albus I don't believe it!

People remembered James and Lily Potter. They remembered Lily's fiery defense of justice. They remembered James' mischievous soul. They remembered Lily's bell like laugh, and James' courage. They remembered Lily's bell-bottom jeans, and James' messy hair.

They remembered them like they were young.

Because that's what they were.

Young.


End file.
